The Light
by Avalon Medieval
Summary: After Cami transitions, Kieran summons his niece, Lark, a young religious woman blessed with a rare gift, to banish vampirism from her, but Cami refuses her cousin's help. Being pressured with time, Lark derives a dangerou plan to get to Cami, but she will need help from the one Original that no one can trust; Kol. However, Lark may find that she will be the one who is in danger...
1. Chapter 1

**Setting** - _The Originals have just called for peace in the Quarter. Kieran is still alive and has summoned his niece home to help Cami, who had just been turned into a vampire. Devina never existed. And Kol has recently come home in hopes of getting to know Hope, whom Hayley has taken to the bayou on a much needed vacation from Klaus._

 **Chapter 1: Brave**

Standing outside the compound, fingers laced into tight fists, balled at her sides to muster courage, Lark held her breath and pressed the doorbell. I can do this, she mentally muttered. If her uncle Kieran had not embellished, her cousin needed her. She had to be brave. Time was precious. There was none to lose.

Hearing the door knob twist, Lark straightened and masked an I am not frightened look.

Elijah opened his front door to find a small-boned woman that looked to be about 18 or 19 years old. He had never seen the dark-hair beauty before, but she obviously knew who he was. Despite the emotionless face she wore, he could hear her heart pounding. THUMP THUMP THUMP - hard against her chest wall. She knew exactly who he was.

"I've come to see Cami," the young woman announced in a low, but firm voice.

Camille had just been turned. She was erratic, impulsive, reckless even, and this was not the time for humans to call on her. In fact, she was staying with them to avoid such situations. None knew her whereabouts other than her uncle. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Elijah inquired, "And you are?"

"Lark. Kieran said I could find her here."

"Do not let her in, Elijah. I do not want to see her."

Lark winced, hearing her cousin's voice from inside. Kieran had not exaggerated. The voice might have belonged to Cami, but she was definitely not her cousin. They had gotten to her. Those evil vampires had indeed planted their venom. Always vampires. Ever since she was a child, the vampires had kept her city in constant terror. It was why her parents had sent her away - away from her family and friends.

Suddenly enraged, her fear forgotten, Lark shoved passed Elijah before he could protest. She found Cami standing in the corner of the room as if she was trying to avoid the light of a window. A man with dark blonde hair and eyes like daggers, who she perceived to be Klaus, the notorious killer, was sitting on the sofa near Cami. As she entered, he stood and glanced to Cami, who had backed further into the wall.

"Cami?" Lark moved slowly so that she could get a better view of her face.

"Do not come near me!" Cami spat, her tone more of a threat than a warning.

Feeling Elijah drawing intimately close behind her, so close that she could smell the scent of what seemed to be Irish Springs, Lark paused, trying to ignore him, and said softly, "You do not mean that, Camille."

"No, Camille would not mean that, but I am no longer Camille," she hissed, stepping into the light. The light flickered against her daylight ring. She had not been hiding from the sun, but from her cousin.

Lark heard another's footsteps and assumed they belonged to Kol as she knew the Original sister had left town. Not daring to peek to see, she slowed her breathing, purposely, hoping to maintain her courage, and focused on Cami, but just being in the room with the infamous Klaus and Kol, the Original brothers, monsters guilty of the most heinous crimes imaginable, sent shivers crawling up her spine.

Now Lark could finally see Cami's face, and it was hard, not gentle, like the cousin she had once played play dolls with. "Cami is still in there." With caution, Lark edged closer. "I can see her in your eyes. She is there."

At that, Cami cast her gaze into the floor, knowing Lark could peer into her soul. It wasn't that she did not want her to see that a part of humanity remained within her new vampire body, it was the darkness that dwelled inside, always clawing in her mind, twisting and mauling, that she sought to shield her cousin's prying eyes.

"Whoever you are, you are upsetting Cami, and it is best that you leave," Klaus announced, casting worried glances in Cami's direction. It didn't take much for new vampires to descend, and if Cami kills her own kin, she'd completely turn it off. And right now, Klaus was doing everything possible to keep her from turning off her emotions.

"I told you who I am and I am not leaving until she talks with me."

"She is my cousin," Cami voiced in low tone.

Klaus smirked at the girl's audacity. Yes, she was definitely related to his fiery Camille.

"Great; who else is coming over uninvited? Your mum, father, great grandparents?" Yes, Kol knew her parents and grandparents were dead. He meant the jab to hurt. He never much cared for Cami, and the sooner she was out of his brother's life, the better. He missed his brazen and, at times, reckless brother. Being tied to Cami had tamed him.

"Bugger off, Kol. Why don't you go someplace where you are wanted? Oh, but there is no such place. This doesn't concern you," Klaus snapped, not in the mood to deal with his impertinence little brother. He had enough to deal with Cami for the time being.

Before Kol could retort, Lark said, "And what I have to say to Cami doesn't concern you, Klaus Mikaelson, or you, Elijah." She turned, finally locking eyes with Elijah, who was still overly close. She'd never use Irish Springs again and not think of vampires. "I would like to speak to my cousin alone." She had mistaken Elijah's stalking-nearness the wrong way. It was meant for her protection.

"Ha!" Kol chuckled, plopping down on the sofa, intent to watch how his brothers would react. First he glanced at Elijah, who moved in between Lark and Klaus, in case Klaus pounced on the reckless blood bag. Figures - Elijah, plagued with gallantry, was quite predictable. Next he looked upon Klaus, and when he made no move, Kol's smile melted. Alas, Klaus was also becoming predictable. The pre-Cami Klaus, being a hybrid and faster than Elijah, would have zipped past Elijah and snapped the reckless imp's neck in half, but not the harnessed, love-sick bloke he had become.

Klaus opened his mouth to retort some nasty comeback, but Cami interrupted. "I know what you want and it is too late."

Drawing to Cami, Lark cooed in the tone that one might use when trying to coax a wild horse into a trap. "It is not too late. I can help you. You know I can."

"But what if you can't? What if?" The very thought of hurting her beloved Lark choked Cami's words. She could not even bear to suggest it. She tried to push past Lark, only for Lark to seized her arm and pull her trembling hand to her heart.

Their gazes locked. Gone was the venom and torment, replaced with love and compassion. This was her Cami; her friend and cousin. The cousin she had played with as a child. The friend who was there for her when her mother died. She was still there. All she had to do was cast out the darkness that was threatening to dissolve her.

"What do you mean you can help her?" Klaus asked, breaking the tender moment.

"I can cast the vampire from her soul."

"Surely you jest," Elijah smirked.

"No, she doesn't. Lark was born with a rare gift. She can cast out demons, but vampirism is another thing."

"You are a mere human, not even a witch has such power," Klaus growled.

Lark turned her attention to the most feared Mikaelson. "I behold no power; I only channel it. The power comes from God."

"God?" Klaus smirked, shaking his head as if Lark was crazy.

"I can do it!"

"No, you cannot and even if you could, I do not want to! This is me now! This is who I have become!" Cami jerked away from her cousin.

"This is not you! This is not who you want to be! Please, give me a chance! Let us just try!"

"I do not want you here! They are my family now. I am one of them. You mean nothing to me! You or Kieran! Forget me! Your cousin is dead! I am dead like my brother."

The memory of her cousin's death still stung. It was another reason she had to save Camille. She had lost too many already. Kieran and Camille was all the family she had left. "You do not mean that! That is the evil inside talking; not Cami! She is still there! She is alive, just being smothered. Trapped! Let me free her!"

When Lark tried to step forward, Elijah captured her arm, halting her as Klaus drew in between Lark and Cami. "Leave!"

"Cami!" Lark called out, her voice soaked in desperation. Every minute that passed, the harder the ritual would become.

Lark's pleas fell on deaf ears. Cami and Klaus vanished from the room, almost as fast as Berry Allen.

"Come on, it is time for you to go. There is nothing you can do for Camille now but let her go." Elijah said, escorting the nearly weeping girl toward the door.

Lark wrenched her arm from his gentlemanly grip. "You never let your family go! I know all about you, Elijah! Do not think for one moment that I love mine any less than you!"

As Lark fled, Kol chuckled. "She has a point…"

Disinclined to debate with his youngest brother, knowing that almost any discussion with Kol most always led to an argument, Elijah headed to the library in search of solitude. He needed to be alone. He was tired of having to babysit Kol and Klaus, and now it seemed Cami had been added to the list.


	2. Chapter 2

The night before a hard rain had fallen, leaving the morning wet and brisk. Elijah inhaled, relishing the crisp smell of after rain mingling with macchiato. He had slept peaceful the night before, the calming rain soothing his soul. As he sipped the hot brew, he closed his eyes, wishing he could go back home to his bed and bring back the night, but alas, he could not. He had a meeting with Marcel.

"Elijah."

The elegant vamp jerked, suddenly alert. Rarely did he ever let his guard down and never to a mere human. Something soon would have to give.

"Please, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Elijah glanced at his expensive watch, which matched his costly suit. Marcel still had fifteen more minutes and Marcel was never early. "Briefly."

Lark sat down beside Elijah in the outdoor bistro in the heart of the French Quarter. "I need to try to help my cousin before it is too late."

Cocking his brows, "What do you mean before it's too late?"

"Before her soul is darkened. Before she becomes a permanent vampire."

Shaking his head in a scolding manner, "Not this again, child." It was hard to believe that someone so pretty could be touched in the head.

Lark interrupted, "Do not discount what you do not understand. Is your soul so black that you cannot see the light even when it standing directly in front of you?"

"Do not preach to me!"

"I am not preaching, I am simply asking you to consider that you are being biased. Cami is my family. Not yours. I have the right to try to help her, and you are preventing me. Standing between family is not your place."

"I understand your desire to help your loved one, but there is no help that you can offer. What is done is done. And even if you could help, she doesn't want it. My brother and I are her best bet now."

"I've heard the stories. My family has sat on the counsel for generations. I know you would not not help your family because they did not want it. You would find some way to help them because it is the right thing to do."

"You just said I was dark."

"The blackness in your soul has nothing to do with you doing what is right. I am coming to you because I know of your qualities. You are honorable. You are the only one I can trust. I know you always do the right thing, and helping me help Cami is right."

"And this ritual, this exorcism, is the right thing to do?"

"Yes, it is the moral thing to do."

"I am a believer in moral relativism."

"I am neither a philosopher nor a priest. All I know is there is higher power. I have seen it. I've felt it, and it is miraculous."

"Even if I wanted to help you, Klaus would not allow it."

"He doesn't have to know. I just need to get Cami's emotions flowing. I need to remind her of her humanity. If I can do this, she will see there still is time to bring her back. I know my cousin and she does not desire to be a vampire. She is just afraid that I will fail. Cami would rather sacrifice herself than hurt someone she loves."

Elijah was now smiling, patronizingly. "You really do believe you have sort of power, don't you?"

Before Lark could reply, a small child near their table erupted into tears. His mother was trying to console him while wiping the spilled hot chocolate from his tiny, wounded hands.

Lark immediately drew to them. "Danielle, right? You are a member of my uncle's congregation."

The woman nodded, her focus upon her whimpering child.

"Can I help him?"

"Please."

Lark knelled in front of the child peering up at her through teary red eyes. "Mitchell, I am going to take the pain away, but for this can happen, I need you to have faith. You need to believe the pain will fade."

Sucking in a sob, the child nodded, his torment keeping his voice at bay.

Elijah watched as the young woman placed the child's hands into her palm.

"There hailed an angel from the East, bearing Ice and Fire….."

The mother leaned closer as Lark's voice softened to the point where the woman could no longer make out her words, but Elijah, being blessed with keen hearing, was able to make the incantation out. They were words he had never heard and definitely not from the Bible.

Lark blew onto the child's hands and said, "In the name of the father, the son of the living God, and the holy spirit, let it be so."

The child was no longer crying. He held his hands out to his mother and beamed, "I don't hurt no more, momma." His hands were still painful red, but it was clear Mitchell's pain had diminished.

"Lark, tha…" the lady began to express her gratitude.

Placing her finger to her lips to silence her words before she spoke them, Lark assured, "I am not the one to thank. He won't scar, but keep an eye on him."

"Bless you!" The woman smiled, fighting grateful tears.

Lark turned to find Elijah in awe.

"Still healing I see."

Lark glanced up to the voice she knew well. "Hello Marcel." She knew then that her opportunity had past. "We will talk again, Elijah."

Elijah did not answer; instead he dismissed her like she were a peasant, bestowing his attention to Marcel, who did not look too thrilled about their early morning meeting.

As Lark headed toward the outdoor market, Elijah said to Marcel, "Surely you do not believe that child bears the gift of healing."

"I believe what I see. Now did I rise at dawn to come here to talk about the priest's niece or are we going to get down to business?"


	3. Chapter 3

"It was like some kind of hoax, like mental placebo."

Hayley cast the small pebble she had been clutching into the pond. "Maybe, maybe not."

"First Marcel, now you. I thought you had better judgment."

Narrowing her eyes, Hayley turned to Elijah and crossed her arms against her chest as she always did when she reprehended him. The sun was blaring, peeking through peepholes created by the forest branches. It bounced off her hair, casting a shimmering halo effect. "You know for someone to have lived so long and seen so much, you certainly are narrow minded. You think the only source of mystics is from witches, vampires, and werewolves? I have heard those words before from healers in Appalachia. Talking out fire is nothing uncommon there. Mountain folk have been doing such for generations. And you know what, Elijah, they never left scars. Their burns healed miraculously."

Elijah shifted his weight to one leg. "Healing is one thing, but calling out vampirism is another. Tell me, Hayley, was this common practice in those forsaken mountains too?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I have never seen it. All I am saying is do not be so quick to judge. Maybe she can't really pull the vampire out of Cami, just the human."

"You think Lark can invoke her humanity; make her see that she can be a vampire and still be Cami."

Hayley smiled. "For you to be so wise, you are certainly slow."

Elijah kissed her forehead. "Klaus misses Hope. I, we, miss you. Come home."

"Not yet. I need more time, but I promise you, we will return, just not yet."

Elijah nodded then headed into the marsh. Hayley had taken Hope to spend some time with her werewolf clan. They had been living in the bayou for months now. Each day that passed, Klaus was growing more and more anxious. He wanted his daughter home, under his protection, but it had been his protection that had strangled Hayley, driving her away. Elijah understood Hayley's need for respite. He needed it too, but his burden was too vast. There was no escape for him. He was his brother's keeper.


	4. Chapter 4

After a battle between Cami and Klaus, Elijah sought Lark out. He could not do this alone. If Cami turned off her emotions, Klaus would be inclined to reciprocate. Hope deserved more. They had worked too hard in New Orleans to throw it all away. And Kol could care less. Rebecca was gone. And as usual, it was up to him to fix matters.

"Cami is on the verge of losing herself. If you could bring her around, make her feel, break the numbness, maybe she could grasp this change without falling to pieces."

"Then you will help me?"

"That depends. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to bite me."

"What?" Elijah slightly gasped, his eyebrows arched questioningly from part shock, his lips in a half smile from part amusement.

"You just said we need to bring her back. She needs to see that she still cares. Biting me, attacking me, will kickstart those emotions. She will fight for me, realizing the old Cami is more powerful than the evil that now dwells within."

Although somewhat drastic, she had a point. "Maybe...but she'd never believe it. Not me. She knows I have more self-control."

"Then can you arrange for someone else to do it."

"I'd be risking their lives. Klaus would kill them before Cami had the chance to react." They had just made peace in the quarter. The only other vampires were Marcel's, and the last thing he needed was for Marcel to brew another war over some insignificant night walker. They wanted peace for Hope. Suddenly Elijah frowned. Marcel's pack were not the only vampires in New Orleans. There was another. One who did not fear angering Klaus. One who could not die. One who did not have his self control. Knowing the better of it, Elijah asked, "Lark, how much are you willing to risk?"

"Everything."

"Your life?"

"Wouldn't you if she were relation?"

"I have a plan, but it will be dangerous..."

Lark smiled and eagerly leaned forward to hear Elijah's plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hands on her hips, Lark paced back and forth outside her uncle's house, where she had been staying. Kieran was taking confession and would not be home until well past midnight. I am crazy to do this, her mind whirled. She had thought she endured fear before by just going to the Mikaelson's house, but that fear had been nothing compared to the terror she felt now. If she survived tonight, God was truly on her side.

"You ready, lamb?"

His tone soft and flirtatiously laced, she did not have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. She knew exactly who lurked behind her, shielded in the darkness. Lark's heart slammed into her chest. It was time. There was turning back now . Sucking in a breath, she turned and tried to mask the apprehension in her demeanor. "I am ready."

Kol smiled and held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner. Someone unknowledgeable of the Original family would have no idea that this handsome, clean face youth was really a sick sadistic murderer. Trembling, she accepted his arm. She knew about Kol. She knew all about the Original family. And the last thing she wanted to do was piss one of them off.

"You do not have to be afraid. If I was going to harm you, I would have already, and you'd never seen it coming." That was not exactly true . Kol loved to play with his food, especially if they were as fair as Lark. It was to be expected. He is, afterall, a predator.

"I am not afraid," she said quite coyish, peeking at him, like a child afraid to glance from beneath the sheets after a nightmare, reminding him of a timid fawn.

Unable to resist, Kol turned upon her predatorily fast that she jumped back, gasping.

"I thought you were not afraid?" He smirked, cocksure of himself. The fright in a beautiful girl's reflection always invigorated him. It led to start of every good chase.

"I am not!" She stomped her foot, like a spoiled child, angry at her own self that she had behaved so foolishly.

Kol chuckled, finding the puerile act somewhat alluring. He had always had a thing for innocence, and this one was definitely innocent. Just a glance into her eyes, he could tell she was untouched. "Then why is your heart pounding?" he teased, lips curving into a half smile.

Lark cast her eyes to the ground, cheeks blushing. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"What? Flirting with someone as ethereal as an angel? I am spellbound. I cannot resist trying to tempt you." He could do this all night. Enchanting the fair sex came natural to him. Just an natural as eating them afterwards.

Completely taken aback, her cheeks certainly red hot now, she stuttered, "No! I mean...I mean, what did Elijah give you to get you to agree to do this?" Lark had been called fine, hot, sexy by guys executing lame pickup lines in hopes she'd drop her pants, but never something so genuine and enchanting as ethereal as an angel . Before, those raunchy come-ons had disgusted her, now she was bashfully flattered, even though she knew he did not really mean them. It was just his nature.

"A diamond."

She accepted his arm again and they started on their way to the Mikaelson compound. "A diamond. Really? Aren't you wealthy enough?"

"The diamond is worth more than money. It bears power."

"What kind of power?"

"The kind a mere mortal, such as yourself, doesn't need to know about."

"I see it runs in the family." Lark announced, glancing into the night sky as they strolled the cobblestone path. The moon was nearing its peak, and now, because of the deal issued by Klaus, the werewolves no longer had to turn, and innocent humans would no longer become random dog food. That was one good thing Klaus had did for their city, but that one thing did not amend the hundred terrible things his reign had inflicted upon the human fraction.

Stealing a peek at the glowing wander in the night sky, enticed by his companion, Kol asked, "What's that?"

"Chauvinism."

At her daring reply, Kol chuckled. "And I see sassiness runs in yours."

And now she smiled. "You are going to stop, right? I mean you are not going to be like that vampire in Twilight and drain me dry?"

Kol's chuckle evolved into genuine laughter. He had not suspected good humor from a person who was obviously terrified of him. "We are not on a movie set. And you will come to find that Hollywood's knowledge of vampires is lacking."

"But I have heard rumor you lack control."

They stopped, having reached the compound. "What you heard is no rumor. It is true or I would not be the candidate for your silly ploy. But I think with you, I can contain the animal within, " he joked, hoping she'd take the jab and run with it, but instead she grew serious once again. "It is not silly to want to help someone you love."

He reflected her seriousness, but not in a mocking manner. "I wouldn't know; I have never loved anyone or had them love me. Come on, let's go around the back."

Lark froze, the fear from before rekindling. "Why?"

Kol had to look down to her. She was quite short compared to his height. Spying the fright in her cat-shaped eyes, he smirked. "I can't exactly waltz in with you on my arm, now can I?"

Suddenly feeling quite foolish, she clasped her hand to his chest apologetically. "I am sorry."

"Don't be. You should fear me."

Heading toward the back of the compound, she asked, "You contradict yourself. You assured me earlier that I had nothing to fear."

Stopping below his bedroom window, he replied, "This night you don't. Now don't flip out. I have to get you to my room." He placed his arm around her back, his smile as charming as Casanova's. "Put your arms around me, love."

"Are you planning to eat me another night?" She returned his smile, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling drawn to his good humor, no longer a drop of fear in her. It was hard to believe this man was a monster. He joked. Laughed. His voice soft. His face handsome, but those eyes...there was something dark and dire in those fathomless eyes.

So she could be charmed …. He had known many religious maidens in his time. In fact, during the Middle Ages, they had been his sport, and despite their vows of chastity, each had succumbed to his matchless charm, only to be discarded immediately after their fall from grace. Kol loved the thrill of the chase, but after victory, the prize soon lost their attraction. "No. You probably taste sour. I like my victims sweet." He wasn't the only one who liked the chase. Women did too. And he knew it. "Now hold on to me." Kol pulled her into the cove of his body, snuggling her soft breasts against his chest.

"You are warm." Dang, I should have said that! She suddenly bit her lip. She also liked how his body felt, but she would keep that to herself.

"Did you think I was cold? I told you this isn't a movie. I do not glimmer in the sunlight and you will find that I am quite hot-blooded." He said the last with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She may have been virtuous, but she knew exactly what Kol was referring to.

As they scampered up the wall with lightning speed, Lark yelped, like she was enjoying a ride at 6-Flags. Once on his balcony, she erupted into soft giggles. Her pristine nature contagious, he chuckled along with her. For a minute he was no longer the monster fate had twisted him into. He was just a young man enjoying glee with a beautiful girl.

"That was fun! I thought you said Hollywood did not know vampires."

"Ok, ok, well maybe they have that part right." He joked, reluctantly releasing her. And she definitely caught on to the reluctant part. She had to hold fast in the back of mind who she was with and not fall prey to the charism vamps were notorious for.

"So you did watch the movie?"

"I confess. And what about yourself? You know quite a lot to detest vampires."

As if she just remembered why she was there, she sombered. Kol's charm had completely taken her mind off the task at hand. "I do not detest vampires, just the evil that you do." Directing her attention to his room, wanting to change the topic, she said, "Your house is really nice."

He ignored her ploy. "You know Cami did not ask to become a vampire. It was not a choice for any of us."

His words touching, she peered into his eyes and found him sincere. Gone was the mischievous guy that liked to tease women; now he appeared wretched, tormented. "Who made you into what you are now?" Someone had cursed this once young, innocent boy into the abomination that he was now. Like Cami, he had once been just a human.

"My parents."

Lark had not expected that. That was what he had meant when he said no one had ever loved him. Her Irish green eyes widened, her tone a gasp. "Your mother and father? They did this to you? Why?" She suddenly felt empathy for Kol. He may have been guilty of heinous crimes, but maybe he was not the one to blame. It was the evil that lurked inside, not the man. Surely some of the original Kol remained. Maybe what she had just witnessed within him was proof.

"It is a long story for a rainy day. For now, you need to concentrate on Cami. Do you doubt yourself?"

"No, I am just nervous. I just want this plan to work so badly."

"I hope it does."

"I thought you were only doing this for the diamond?"

Kol smiled as he headed toward the door to listen to his family downstairs. He wasn't about to answer her. He did not want to hurt her feelings. "Alright, Cami is in the living room with Klaus and Elijah. They are drinking, but not intoxicated."

"How can you tell?"

"The tone of their voices. Now you do not have to worry, I am only going to pretend to bite you."

"No! That will not do. It needs to real. She needs to see the blood. The more agony she sees me suffer, the more intense she will become. I need to rouse the real Cami"

Kol shook his head. "I would have to bite you deep to make you bleed enough for her to see from across the room. It will be too much for you to bear. You will faint. I have a blood bag here. I can dab some on your shirt."

"Will that work? Will it fool her?"

"Maybe. She being a newb might not be able to catch the scent."

"You mean blood has an odor?"

"More like a personal scent, and we can also tell how fresh it is."

"Then bite me. Bit me now and we can smear the blood into my shirt, then you can pretend downstairs. All she needs to see is me struggling."

Kol extended his hand in the direction of his bed. Usually he loved biting into pretty girls, but he lacked the inclination to bite this one. There was other things he wanted to do her, and none of them involved causing her pain, except for the kind that could not be helped."Sit."

Lark sat without question and complete trust, and Kol could not help but notice how easily she obeyed him. She was sensually naive - fun to pursue and easy to subdue. Her innocent willingness darkly excited him. He could not help but wonder if she would be so obedient and trusting in bed as well.

He sat down beside her, hearing her heart speed once again. "Do not be afraid, love," he whispered, his tone low and sensual. Their eyes locked as she pulled her hair to one side, exposing her neck for his mouth. "I will be gentle," he cooed as if he was about to have sex with his virginal victim.

Slowly, he maneuvered his mouth to her flesh, blowing softly, his warm breath prickling her skin. Her scent inflamed him, causing his manhood to stir. He wrapped one strong arm around her, holding her into position, dominating her as if she were his prey. "Relax and it will hurt less." His statement true in many aspects.

"Ok, I am ready," she whispered in a not-so-sure voice, her heart pounding, but no longer from fear. Kol was invoking emotions that she should be ashamed of. This man could kill her any second, and while she should be terrified, she was having inappropriate thoughts.

As his teeth sunk into her flesh, she whimpered softly, like that of hurt puppy. "Shh…." he whispered, tightening his hold despite she had not tried to resist, still biting into her, allowing the blood to seep down her throat. Her taste, her smell, the softness of her flesh; all of it intoxicating. He has had his share of women, and while this one should be nothing special, he was mesmerised with her.

Lark closed her eyes, falling limp into his domineering embrace. If this were real, there would be no escape. It was eroitc and intimadating at the same time. Her mind whirling, emotions flowing, she wonder just how many women had Kol done this to. Had he murdered them afterwards or something even more sinister? Ironically, she had a hard time suggesting that Kol would have to force himself on any woman.

Finally, he released her. Peering into her reflection, spotting the single tear his assault had drew, his stomach slightly sickened - and sickness derived from guilt was something he rarely felt. She appeared so helpless and weak, so demure. Conflicting, he felt guilt and arousal. A part of him wanted to push her to the bed and ravish her until there was not a drop male nector left in him; yet, another wanted to take her into his arms and soothe away the torment he had generated.

Breaking the fervid trance, she asked in a voice threatening giggles, "Did I taste sour?"

"What?" Kol then grinned, genuine and amused. "Delicious. You tasted absolutely scrumptious."

Her smile faded. His reply made her want to kiss him, and kissing Kol Mikaelson would be a fatal flaw.

Reading her mind, knowing that she right in her silent foresight, he tugged her to her feet. "Come here," he coaxed in the tone one would utilize on a reluctant child, and smeared her blood into her shirt, which did not take much effort considering she wisely donned white. "There, now you look quite mutilated. Now shall we play our parts?"

She laced her dainty fingers around his, like a girlfriend would her boyfriend, the gesture making Kol want her even more, and smiled. "I am ready, Kol."


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah, shoulders straight, head forward, sat in a chair reading an 18th century book. Camille reclined with her feet bare on the sofa, a few feet from him, wondering if the man ever relaxed. The sight of his sophisticated rigidness irked her more than usual tonight, and the scowl on her face reflected it. Klaus was pouring another drink, hovering over her, like a nagging mother. She clenched her fists. She was sick of him too and the confinement of the compound. In life she had been confined to the responsible _always do the right thing_ Camille and now, even in death, she suffered imprisonment.

"Have another," Klaus offered, hoping to lull her from her racing thoughts.

For a moment, she glared at him viciously as those she was contemplating clawing his bloody eyes out, but then she accepted the glass and downed the harsh brew in one gulp.

Elijah watched the scence unfold from over the rim of his book. _Her erratic behavior was soon going to get the best of her._ He glanced toward the hall, finding it vacant, except for antique paintings. _Where in the hell was Kol and Lark? If he had killed that young woman, he did not care what Klaus said, he was going to dagger him for generations._

Alas, movement from beyond the hall. Elijah bit his lip, but dared not to glance in the direction of the noise, not wanting to appear expecting.

Cami was focused on something Klaus was saying when a hysterical wail lanced the tranquil atmosphere. The trio looked up to find Kol restraining a woman against the wall, his face buried into her neck.

Lark continued to cry out, whimpering, struggling, pounding Kol with tiny fists that did not even faze him. He had entrapped her between the wall and his domineering body, and although he was not biting her, he was sucking on her neck intimately, hands groping in places that he should not.

At first sight, Klaus assumed the girl was just some unlucky victim his brother had snared off the street for dinner, but then he realized his error as Cami poucned.

"You bastard!" Cami lit into hit, slamming him into the wall. Being stronger, Kol could have held his ground, but instead he purposely flung Lark into the other side of the wall and staggered back. Cami was about to descend upon him, but as her petite cousin's body impacted the wall, WHAM, hearing her pained cry, she dived, catching her before she crumpled to the floor. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of Klaus body-slamming Kol.

"Lark! Oh my God, Lark!" Camille shouted, desperately fighting through Lark's disarray of tangles and blood, trying to inspect her face.

Finally, Lark opened her eyes, and echoed in the weakest of voices, "You do care."

It was then Camille had a better view of her wound. She knew Kol and he would have taken a chunk the size of the Grand Canyon had he really been drinking her. _Did Kol do this just to taunt her?_ It would not surprise her in the least. Kol was that kind of person.

"Lark, you are going to be ok. I can fix this." Cami went to bite into her wrist, but Lark placed her hands to her, stopping the act. "No. I am fine. You just needed to see that Camille is stronger than what you thought."

Confused, Cami eyes flashed from Lark to Kol, still restrained by Klaus, then to Elijah, who had not moved from the chair. _Elijah would not have just sat there. This had been a ploy; a ruse_. She began to shiver, erratically shaking her head. "This was a trick. You scared the hell out of me for a fool's mission! And with Kol? Do you have any idea how much danger you were in?"

"I did this to prove to you that despite the darkness that flows within, Camille is still there. You do care. You love me, which was why you were willing to die for me without a second thought. Kol could have killed you just as easily as he could have me. A vampire would not sacrifice herself for a mortal, but Camille would."

For a second Lark perceived Camille was going to flee, but to her surprise, she hugged her, desperately and close, tears swimming down her cheeks. "I do love you….."

"What?" Klaus, usually quick witted, glanced to Elijah. "You knew?" Then to Kol, who was smiling in his usual cocky manner. "And you! I will deal with you later!" Releasing Kol, Klaus jerked Elijah from his chair. "You would risk Camille's kin to the hands of this," pointing toward Kol, "maniac? Stupid, ridiculous plan! Did you even think for one minute? What if he had killed her? I am trying to help Camille, not send her crashing off the edge? Are you all against me?"

Elijah cast Klaus' gripping hands from him before paranoia Klaus prevailed. "I had to do something, brother! Your plan of mournful childhood stories was not working. She needed to feel! Camille was about to shut down and then none of us would have been able to penetrate her. I admit, I was taking a risk with Kol, but it worked. Camille's humanity is not lost. She feels! And thus she can be saved."

Klaus glanced to Camille, who was still embracing her cousin. _However reckless and dangerous the plan had been, it had worked._

"Let me try to help you, Camille. Please!"

Before Cami could disagree, Kol said, "She risked a lot to get to you. Give her a chance. You are not going to hurt her. We wont let you. If it works it works. If not, either way, you see now that you are in control of your emotions. You can still retain your humanity and be a blood sucker. How you go about it is entirely in your hands."

Elijah and Klaus stiffened. _This was not their brother._ Kol cared for nothing and no one. And here he was offering encouraging words to a woman he could not stand. Then they caught the glimpse that transpired between Kol and Lark, and their guts grew queasy. _Now it was clear._ His sincerity was not for Cami, but for Lark. She was to be his new game.

Klaus hissed for Elijah's ear alone, "This is on you, brother."

Elijah nodded. _Klaus was right._ He had been the one to pair them together. He had basically served Lark up as bait into Kol's deadly trap.

"Midnight. At the church." Lark had to move fast while Camille was open.

Camille nodded. "Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** _I have just recently started back writing and reading fanfic. Over the last two years, I have lost three family members, including my father, and I have had several surgeries, so please bear with me as I update slowly._

Lark stood in front of a glow of a dozen of candles, eyes closed, meditating. She needed her mind clear and open so that she could channel God's power. She extended her arms and exhaled. Kol entered from behind, pausing to admire the sacred moment. With the candlelight and Biblical glass stained windows, making his earlier words ture, Lark appeared ethereal, like that of an angel, despite that Kol did not believe in such things.

"Lark," Kol's voice was low so not to startle her.

She turned, and when she did, Kol felt his heart literally skip a beat. The candlelight radiant, her face pale, lips a soft pink, like cotton candy, sweet and soft. Hair untamed and wispy, she was surreal. He stood spellbound, his veins flushing hot and soul stirring.

"Kol…" Her words suddenly cut short as Elijah entered the room.

Elijah glanced from Lark to Kol, his handsome face suddenly growing stern. "Camille is ready."

"Thank you," Lark said to Elijah, glancing solemnly to Kol. She had wanted to talk to him, but first things first.

As she left the room, Elijah crossed his arms, now glaring bitterly at his brother. "Stay away from that girl."

Kol flashed Elijah a grin as he headed toward the door. "No problem, but will she stay away from me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Cami was sitting cross-legged before the altar with Lark kneeling over her. Klaus and Elijah had positioned themselves on each side of the women to serve as bouncers in case things go badly. Nonchalantly, Kol reclined lazily on a bench a few yards away with one leg drew up almost seductively.

With Mary's statue gleaming over them, Lark lifted her arms to the Heavens and began to chant a somewhat eerie tune. Cami, who had been calm, started to grow fidgety, casting her eyes wildly around the church. Klaus and Elijah both noted and positioned into a pouce.

As Lark started to recite the holy words of banishment, the candle flames throughout the church streamed high and Cami grew more and more intense. Kol come to his feet, surprised something magical was really happening. Like his brothers, he had doubted Lark's powers. Klaus and Elijah shot one another a glance, just as astonished as Kol.

As Lark's voice rose, Cami began to convulse. Lark dropped to her knees, drawing closer to Cami. Elijah opened his mouth to voice his concern, but Klaus nodded, commanding silence. Although not a believer in the Christian faith, something was indeed happening, and he was not about to allow anyone to interrupt the ritual that could save his Cami from herself.

Unlike the conjuring of a witch, the holy ceremony took hours. Well into the bewitching hour, the vampire within Cami was still fighting, causing Cami to thrash and convulse. Devoted, Lark never faltered. She was just as stubborn as Cami. Kol had found himself nestled near Lark, fearing she may grow weary and need his aid. His brothers noticed his concern, but for once was thankful for his seldom help.

The wind had picked up outside, strong and harsh, whipping through trees and brushes. Finally Heaven opened and the stars reigned down. The candles flickering, lightning blazing the midnight sky, something unnatural was upon them. The vampires in the room could not deny it. Their skin prickled and spine crawled. They begin to feel uneasy with a hallowed presence surrounding them. This was not dark power, but light, and it did not favor them.

Cami crumpled to the floor, drained, but Lark grew ever more stronger. Suddenly she began to glow and with each second that passed, the light grew brighter until blinding, so that the vampires in the church were forced to cast their gaze away, all but Cami, who drew to the light.

Eyes closed, ears buzzing, the wind and rain rampant, the world seemed to be spinning out of control, but then suddenly everything stopped. The lights adjusted and the storm halted. No rain. No wind. Just utter silence.

When the vampires opened their eyes, Cami, although appearing fatigue, was grinning; her fangs gone, her skin a healthy glow, and her human spirit intact. Lark, who was not tired in the least, was sitting in the floor holding Cami's hands, smiling back. It had worked. Camille was no longer a vampire. Her soul had been saved.


End file.
